She is a Malfoy
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Ella es una Malfoy. Él es un Potter. Enemigos naturales desde el mismo momento en que llegaron al mundo. Ellos no podían mantener ninguna relación fuera del odio, ni siquiera una amistad. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan tentador para ambos besarse, tocarse, o simplemente estar juntos? No debería ser así, eso estaba mal. Pero lo malo era encantador. [Para leer sinopsis completa adentro]
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter y todo su fantástico universo no pertenecen a mi autoría, sino a la de la maravillosa rubia inglesa que cambió completamente nuestra jodida existencia con sus libros. Joanne Rowling. Adhara es mía, y unos pocos otros personajes también, así como la historia en sí._

**Derechos de autor**

**NO AL PLAGIO**

_Como he visto suceder muchas veces, los carteles "No al plagio" parecen entrar en las retinas de algunas personas y volver a salir. Por eso me tomé la libertad de contactar con Creative Commons para Fanfics de este tipo, y asegurarme de patentar todo. Así que: Me plagias, te va la demanda, ¿me oi'te plagiadora? Bien. _

_Eso no más. Con mucho cariño igual :3_

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Ella es una Malfoy. Él es un Potter. Enemigos naturales desde el mismo momento en que llegaron al mundo. Ellos no podían mantener ninguna relación fuera del odio, ni siquiera una amistad (Albus era la excepción). Entonces, ¿por qué era tan tentador para ambos besarse, tocarse, o simplemente estar juntos? No debería ser así, eso estaba mal. Pero lo malo era encantador.

El problema comienza cuando el sueño se torna pesadilla, cuando todo deja de ser un juego para convertirse en un dilema, una lucha de bandos; porque tú estabas con los buenos o con lo malos. Cuando eres un Potter es fácil elegir; pero cuando eres una Malfoy también, especialmente si los que amas están en peligro.

Dicen que el amor es más fuerte que todo. ¿Será cierto?

* * *

**Hola! Mi nombre es Cami, tengo 14 y soy de Argentina. También soy una Jameática (?) Amo a James Sirius, lo juro. Es como mi pequeña obsesión :') Y por eso escribo tanto sobre él. En este caso (si ya has leído mis otras novelas, cosa que dudo), cambié un tanto las maneras. No sé, yo me entiendo (?) **

**Espero y les guste chicas! Dejen sus Reviews para saber si seguirla o no desde ahora!**

**Saludos.**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Todo comenzó en último año. Antes de eso, las cosas iban bien, eran normales. Bueno, la normalidad de Hogwarts._

_Y todo habría seguido así, y terminado así, de no ser por él. ¿Quién? James Sirius Potter, ¿quién más podría ser? Oh, pero yo también tuve la culpa. Y mi padre, y el suyo, y todo el maldito orgullo y rencor existente en nuestras familias. Quizás podríamos haber tenido otro final, uno más bonito… Uno que no implique que esté metida en este dilema que parece no tener respuesta._

_ Bah, ¿qué más da? Hubiera sucedido de todos modos, antes o después de aquel día que detonó todo. Ah… Aquel primer día de clases quedará en la historia._

— ¿A quién buscas, Adhara? — Exigió papá, obligándome a dejar mi escrutinio del andén. Mamá le decía algo a Scorpius, y lamenté no tener su apoyo cuando le respondiera.

— A Rose— murmuré castamente. Su expresión se tornó ácida ante la mención de mi mejor amiga Weasley.

Desde que comencé en Hogwarts, mi relación con papá flanqueó. Y sí, tenía toda la culpa el que yo hubiese quedado en Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin como él deseaba que sucediera. Scorpius, mi hermanito, sí era una serpiente; yo una leona. ¿Qué decir? Me acostumbré a la idea. Aunque claro que si pudiera estar en cualquier otra casa con tal de no sufrir la decepción de mi padre y soportar al idiota de James Potter, lo haría.

AH, Potter. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese sujeto! Es en serio. Se creía un glorioso rey mágico, sólo por ser hijo del Gran Harry Potter. ¿Quién le dio la corona? Pues parecía que él mismo. ¡Y para colmo la gente aumentaba aquel complejo narcisista! Los hombres temiéndole como si fuera un basilisco, y las mujeres cayendo a sus pies como perros necesitados. El fin, lo detesto.

— Ah, claro. Tu encantadora amiga Weasley— comentó papá, con sarcasmo.

Rose era mi amiga desde segundo año, es decir desde que ella comenzó en Hogwarts; e ignoren a mi padre, ella es un encanto de veras.

En mis primeros años, nunca nadie se acercaba a mí, y de hecho solía tener que soportar los maliciosos comentarios de Savannah Longbottom y James Potter sobre haber sido el Fracaso-Malfoy. Es por eso que me la pasaba en la biblioteca, escondiéndome detrás de las páginas amarillentas; un día, llevaba una pila enorme de libros de aritmancia (cosa que me apasiona), y tropecé gracias a la zancadilla que James aplicó cuando pasé junto a su mesa. Está demás decir que todo se me cayó de las manos. Fue Rose, su primita, la que se puso de pie ceñuda y me ayudó a levantarlos, para luego acompañarme hasta mi escritorio y sentarse conmigo en silencio acotando un "él es un idiota". Nos volvimos mejores amigas al instante, compartiendo un especial odio al Potter mayor. Fue por ella que conocí a Albus.

Albus Potter; el dulce Alb compartía el mismo problema que yo. Todos esperaban que él fuera un Gryffindor, como su abuelo, su padre, su hermano, y probablemente todos sus antepasados Potter's. Pero no. Él era una serpiente, tal como Scorpius. Tanto él, como mi hermano, y Rose, estaban en el mismo año, siendo más pequeños que yo.

No me importaba que fueran enemigos naturales de los Malfoy, ellos eran buenos conmigo. Y fue así que armé mi círculo de amigos. Éramos yo, Rosie, Albus y Scorpius contra el mundo; ya no necesitaba esconderme en la soledad de mis libros, ya todo era más llevadero. Aunque papá no pensó lo mismo que yo cuando se lo comenté. Creo que desde entonces se decepcionó aún más de mí. No me quejó.

— Es "Rose", no "Weasley", padre— murmuré castamente, comenzando a hartarme. Necesitaba huir ya de la realidad, y sólo mis amigos conseguían eso; los libros también.

— Es sólo Weasley para mí— replicó duramente, desafiándome a contestarle. Y yo acepté el desafío, siempre lo hacía; porque tenía el maravilloso don (nótese mi sarcasmo) de ser malditamente impulsiva al momento de hablar, y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba.

— Pues es sólo Rose para mí. Mi amiga. Y sería bueno que comenzarás a asimilar eso— escupí sin miramientos.

Algo que tenía que agradecerle (o reprocharle) a Potter, era que gracias a sus constantes ataques había aprendido a defenderme. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, e incluso en mi primer año, me había dedicado a dormir mi lado agresivo e independiente, aceptando ser sumisa para contentar a papá, aunque matara mi orgullo en el proceso. Pero me había encontrado cansada de fingir a mitad de mi segundo año, y para el momento replicaba todo sin dar nunca el brazo a torcer. Era fuerte.

Por suerte, mamá me salvó de las consecuencias de mi error. Casi suspiré de alivio.

— Bien, será mejor que vayan entrando al tren— comentó con su usual sonrisa dulce pegada en el rostro. Le devolví el gesto, y me acerqué a abrazarla. — Voy a extrañarte como siempre, cariño. ¡Es tu último año! Mi princesa está creciendo— murmuró a mi oído, con un excesivo tono angustiado. Contuve una risa, y la solté dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mamá era hermosa. Y no sólo por ser un amor de persona; ella era hermosa.

Su cabellera era lisa y pelirroja, moteada con unas pocas canas que contribuían a sus cuarentas. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero de los más vívidos que pudieras encontrar; siempre sinceros. Tenía una sonrisa amable pegada en el rostro todo el tiempo, capaz de animarte en cualquier momento. Y como para agregarle sabor a la cosa, se mantenía espectacularmente bien para la edad que tenía; es decir, ¿dónde se vio que tu madre tuviera mejor físico que tú? ¡Inexistente! Pero en mi caso era muy cierto.

Quizás yo tuviera su cabellera rojiza, y su sonrisa. Pero mis ojos eran los fríos y duros de papá, mis rasgos demasiado afilados, y ni hablar de mi cuerpo. Era demasiado delgada, y más alta que el promedio de chicos en Hogwarts, además de que mi delantera era semiplana (vale, quizás exagero, pero podría ser mucho mejor). Si no fuera por mi trasero y mis piernas (agradezcámosle a mis tres años de quidditch), sería un palo vestido. ¡Odio eso! Simplemente no engordo; como, pero no engordo. Ya sé qué pensarán "el sueño de toda chica", pero no lo es en absoluto. Apesta.

En fin, me voy de tema.

Despedí a papá con un rápido y formal apretón de manos, y luego me encaminé al tren, con mi baúl y la jaula de Luna -mi gata negra- en manos. Scorpius parecía buscar a la misma persona que yo mientras recorríamos el expreso en busca de un vagón vacío, y no pude reprimir una sonrisita.

A mi hermano le gustaba Rose; lo sabía. Desde que entraron en segundo había sido así, aunque él había tenido muchas novias Slytherins y aprobadas por papá en el trayecto. Rosie, por su parte, seguía sin dar su primer beso. Ella era mi hermanita pequeña e inocente, y él mi hermano pequeño y mujeriego; cosa demasiado difícil como para tomar partido. Sólo que ahora Scor parecía decidido a conquistarla, ignorando totalmente cómo podría llegar a reaccionar papá con esto, y con eso (y el que dejara de querer competir con Potter por quien se acostaba con más chicas), ya tenía mi apoyo.

Encontramos un compartimiento en uno de los últimos vagones, y dejamos las cosas en los portaequipajes con cierto esfuerzo. No tuvimos que esperar mucho hasta que una pelirroja rizada se asomó por nuestra ventana, sonriendo al vernos. Cuando abrí la puerta, casi estrangulé a Rosie con mi abrazo.

— ¡Ros! — Exclamé felizmente, una vez que la hube soltado. No podía dejar de sonreír. — ¡Te he extrañado enana!

Bien, era hipócrita de mi parte llamarla "enana", teniendo en cuenta de que tan solo la paso por unos centímetros, pero es la costumbre. Di un paso atrás para que mi hermano la saludara, y apenas los ojos de mis hermanitos se cruzaron hubo silencio. Rose dejó de sonreír, para lucir sonrojada y tan tímida como nunca jamás creí poder llegar a verla. ¿Qué demonios?

De repente me sentía fuera de lugar.

— Scor— murmuró finalmente Rosie, en un hilo de voz. — Qué bueno verte otra vez. — Sonrío tímidamente, provocando que mi hermano la imitara, aunque lucía más como tonto enamorado que como cohibido.

— Bieeeeen, yo iré a buscar a Mike. No lo veo desde fin de clases, ya saben— excusé para escapar, aunque dudé que siquiera me escucharan.

Los pasillos estaban bastante atestados de gente, pese a que el tren había arrancado hacía unos cuantos minutos. ¿Qué más da? Ya no llamo la atención por ser una Malfoy en Gryffindor, y desde que comencé a defenderme no me dicen nada, así que no me abochorna soportar las miraditas sugestivas que algunos pocos idiotas me mandan.

Pasé por el compartimiento de Savannah Longbottom (mi peor pesadilla), que iba con sus amigas de Gryffindor (mis otras compañeras de dormitorio), Wendy Collins y Neve Newcastle. Eran tres grandes idiotas.

Avisté a las gemelas Weasley también; ellas eran más agradables, aunque un poco asfixiantes con todo el asunto de hablar siempre sobre chismes y zapatos. Molly era Gryffindor y Lucy Ravenclaw, ambas iban a quinto, junto con Lily Potter (sí, la hermanita del gran idiota y el dulce Alb). Lillian me caía bien, era muy graciosa y nunca había demostrado aversión hacia mí o mi hermano. Ellas estaban acompañadas por los gemelos Scamander: Lorcan y Lysander, que van a su mismo año. Lorcan está en Raven, como Lucy, y Lysander en Gryffindor. Sospechaba que él tenía algo con Lily.

Crucé a otras caras conocidas (menos agradables), de Slytherin. Agradecí que no se percataran de mí al estar yo en los pasillos y ellos en sus compartimientos, aunque Dylan Suex me dedicó una sonrisa lasciva cuando me atrapó mirándolo. No malinterpreten, no lo miré porque me gustara, él era sólo un idiota más del montón, y para colmo se codeaba con Potter. Eran como compañeros de conquistas-de-fin-de-semana, junto con Kevin Stranger (sí, ese era su apellido), y Fred Weasley. Frank Longbottom también era su amigo, pero él era mucho más agradable que todos ellos.

Me extrañó no ver a Potter en aquel compartimiento, pero no le di mayor importancia. De seguro estaba besuqueándose con alguna chica nueva de cuarto en los compartimientos más alejados. Idiota.

No encontraba a Mike, y eso me alertó un poco. Es decir, no es que fuera de esas novias obsesivas-paranoicas que estaban tras su pareja todo el día, ni siquiera una celosa compulsiva, pero antes de salir conmigo él tenía su buena reputación de mujeriego. Y cuando alguien estaba en los "lejanos" (esos compartimientos que Potter frecuentaba, en el último vagón), era para besuquearse con su pareja luego de un verano de no verse, o para "divertirse" un rato con alguien de manera informal. De todos modos, lo que me preocupaba era que no lo veía por los primeros vagones (esos que él solía ocupar), y ni siquiera en los del medio. Sólo quedaban los últimos, y los cercanos al que yo ocuparía con Scor y Rose.

Como dije, no era paranoica, sólo sobre-analizaba las cosas un poco.

— ¿Adha? — Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, sacándome de mis cavilaciones definitivamente obsesivas. Volteé con una sonrisa, reconociendo a la persona antes de verla, y me eché a correr para abrazar a Albus.

— ¡Severus! — Chillé emocionada, soltándolo al captar la tensa mirada de su novia Allyson.

Hablando de ser una novia obsesiva-paranoica y celosa. Ally era el vivo ejemplo de cuan malo podía llegar a resultar ser así.

Es decir, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía sentirse insegura? ¡Sólo había que mirarla! ¡Era perfecta! Una Ravenclaw de sexto prefecta, de cabellera castaña rojiza (a mí parecer era pelirroja, pero ella insistía con que no), grandes ojos azules, y cuerpo de infarto. La chica era dos años menor que yo y tenía más curvas. En serio, ¿en qué mundo eso era legal?

— ¡Ally! — Saludé, dándole un fugaz abrazo. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Albus hacía dos años, éramos amigas, aunque no tanto como podría llegar a gustarle a Alb, que quería que su novia y su mejor amiga tuvieran un lazo tan fuerte como el nuestro propio. No malinterpreten, ella es genial, inteligente, y educada, sólo que no coincidimos; soy más espontánea y amante de la diversión, ella prefiere seguir las reglas, aunque es muy risueña. Somos diferentes.

— Adha, qué gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo pasaste el verano? — Preguntó amigablemente, invitándome a pasar a su compartimiento, ese que compartían con Louis Weasley (el lindo Louis, que iba a último año en Ravenclaw y tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla cuando sonreía), y Annabelle Russell, la mejor amiga de Allyson, quien estaba totalmente enamorada de Louis (como todas las chicas de Hogwarts que Potter ya había desechado). Supongo que su octava parte veela ayudaba mucho en su vida amorosa, aunque él había tenido siempre relaciones serias, y no jugaba con las chicas. Pura perfección.

— Bien supongo. Ya sabes, la Mansión Malfoy es diversión a pleno jugando a los naipes explosivos con los elfos domésticos mientras oyes a tu hermano enumerar las veinte razones por las que debería ser Ministro— ironicé, con fingido entusiasmo. Todos rieron, incluido -sí, él también- Louis "Perfección" Weasley. Casi me desmayaba de la emoción.

— Es mejor que oír a mi hermano con sus chicas. Y no precisamente jugando a las cartas— acotó Alb, con la nariz arrugada. Imité su gesto, ese que él siempre hacía cuando algo le daba asco. Tanto tiempo de estar con él provocó que algunas de sus manías se me pegaran.

— Aunque me ilusiona mucho seguir oyendo sobre eso— comencé a decir, sarcástica, — creo que mejor sigo buscando a Mike. ¿Lo han visto, por cierto?

— Uh, sí. Estaba hablando con James antes de irse para el frente. ¿Has buscado en el vagón de los prefectos? — Sugirió Annabelle, quien -por supuesto-, también estaba enamorada de Potter, aunque éste ya la había _usado_ y dejado hacia un año. Nunca entendí qué tenían las mujeres con seguir detrás de él.

— Claro que no. Qué idiota— bisbiseé entre dientes, rodando los ojos ante mi propia equivocación. — Gracias. Los veré en la cena— despedí con una sonrisa, encaminándome en la dirección contraria a la que venía siguiendo, directo al frente.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Mike, ya con su túnica puesta y seguramente su brillante insignia en forma de P enganchada en el pecho, de espaldas a mí. Tenía el cabello castaño más corto, pude notar.

— Cariño— solté cuando estuve tas él, posando mi mano en su hombro. Hasta el momento reía, pero paró en seco cuando hice eso, tensándose. Se me revolvió anticipadamente el estómago, y casi grito de confusión cuando volteó a verme.

Usualmente sonreía, y sus ojos cafés se achicaban en las puntas de esa manera que me encantaba. Pero en aquel momento me miraba totalmente serio, y hasta su mejor amigo, Tyler, me miraba mal. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me recibiera así? No tenía idea.

Nuestros cinco meses de noviazgo (tres de los cuales fueron vacaciones y sólo hablamos por cartas), fueron increíbles. Ambos estábamos muy contentos, y nos besábamos la cantidad de tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiera abandonado o algo así. ¿Entonces? Un dilema.

— Uh… ¿Está todo bien? — Balbuceé dubitativa. Él torció los labios, y le lanzó a su moreno amigo una mirada significativa. Tyler asintió solemne, y luego se alejó al otro lado del vagón (que no estaba dividido en compartimientos, sino que eran todos asientos y mesas donde prefectos conversaban entre sí).

La cosa me gustaba cada vez menos. Mike comenzó a caminar fuera del vagón en silencio así que lo seguí, y hasta que no cerró la puerta del lugar tras de sí y que estuvimos solos en el pasillo no habló. Mientras, yo bombardeé mi cerebro a preguntas.

— Escucha, Adhara, tenemos que hablar— dijo primeramente.

_Oh, oh_. No era experta en el asunto, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que no era bueno que tu novio te dijera "tenemos que hablar", mucho menos si usaba tu nombre completo sin alteraciones. Malo, muy malo.

— ¿Sí? — Cedí, procurando sonar indiferente, aunque me salió un horrible graznido temeroso. _'Idiota, sé fuerte'_. Es fácil para mi subconsciente decirlo.

— Yo… Creo que esto no funciona— soltó sin más, confirmando mis peores temores. Inconscientemente puse una mueca de horror; lo sé porque enseguida intentó excusarse. — No eres tú, soy yo— dijo rápidamente, muy de la manera en que siempre mostraban en las películas domingueras. Tuve otro retorcijón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque no me acosté contigo? Porque si es eso, te prometo que lo pensaré luego, sólo dame tiempo y yo…— Comencé a decir, más desesperada e histérica de lo que pretendía. Algo en su mirada -que parecía apenada-, hizo que me detuviera.

— No es eso, Adha. Tú estás bien, es sólo que yo…— Parecía no saber qué decir. ¿Eh? ¿Me cortaba y no sabía por qué? ¿Ahora diría "tengo que encontrarme a mí mismo" o algo así?

_'No llores, no llores, no llores'_ repetí para mis adentros, apretando los puños para no sucumbir. Luego de mi asqueroso verano esperaba llegar y pasar un espectacular último año con mis amigos y mi encantador novio; una ruptura repentina en pleno reencuentro no estaba para nada en mis planes.

— Lo siento— suspiró Mike finalmente, sin encontrar la bendita palabra que buscaba. Asentí solemne, mordiéndome la mejilla interna para no chillar como una adolescente inmadura y armar una escenita.

— Entiendo. Está bien. No entiendo nada, pero está bien. Ya no sientes lo mismo y eso. Está bien. — Estaba algo así como zombi, repitiendo a cada rato "está bien", pero sólo era para convencerme a mí misma, no para que él lo creyera. Mike hizo el ademán de abrazarme, pero se rindió a último momento, y entonces se dedicó a mirar sus pies. Eso era suficiente humillación para mí.

Di media vuelta sin decir nada, y comencé a caminar lejos, lentamente, como si esperara que gritara que todo era broma y me diera un efusivo beso o algo así. Pero eso sólo sucede en las películas.

Apenas estuve en el siguiente vagón, lejos de su mirada de lástima, me eché a correr. No tenía rumbo fijo, pues no pensaba interrumpir en el vagón de mi hermano y Rose llorando, mucho menos en el de Alb y Ally, donde Louis estaba. No. Sólo necesitaba estar sola, y una idea brilló en mi mente angustiada; los lejanos.

Efectivamente, el último vagón del expreso estaba casi desierto, salvo algunos compartimientos de cortinas cerradas y ruidos extraños en los que no me apetecía husmear. Me metí en el primero que vi, cerré las persianas americanas, y me agaché en un rincón abrazando mis rodillas y escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas.

Todo parecía mentira. ¿Cómo, Merlín, es que de pronto Mike quería terminar conmigo? No nos veíamos hacia meses, por lo que no era por algo que hubiera hecho. Incluso habíamos tenido una grandiosa despedida, que constó de tres horas de intenso besuqueo en un aula abandonada del sexto piso. Por todos los santos, ¿qué lo hizo terminarme? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué tengo mal? ¿Acaso conoció a alguien en el verano?

Sí, seguro era eso. Una rubia espectacular con perfecto bronceado y exuberantes pechos; a lo mejor tenía, como extra, bonita sonrisa y ojos vívidos de algún ámbar, o verde, ¿azul tal vez? Sí. Y la chica tendría un nombro soso como Sophie, o Bonnie, o Susie. Algo que probablemente terminara en "ie".

_'Deja la paranoia y piensa, idiota'_ punzó mi subconsciente mandatario. Dejé de lloriquear (no me di cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que paré), e intenté obedecerle. Sequé las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas, y estiré las piernas hacia adelante, erguiendo la espalda orgullosamente.

Perfecto. Él quiere dejarme, que lo haga. Mi vida no girará en torno a un chico. Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que sucede… Tengo la enfermedad crónica llamada "rupturasorepresivitis". Y otra que se etiqueta "megustacrearpalabrasnuevas-itis". Así soy.

Mis últimos tres novios, también rompieron conmigo de súbito, cuando todo parecía ir de lo mejor.

El primero, Greg, terminó conmigo tras tres meses de relación. Él era encantador, divertido, y besaba espectacularmente. Fue mi primer novio, y era un año mayor que yo (iba a quinto). Lo superé tras un mes de ranas de chocolate y helado.

El segundo, Jeffrey, lo hizo al primer mes, en nuestro "mesiversario" precisamente. Él era bastante tosco generalmente, un compañero de quidditch que sabía escuchar. Fue simplemente shockeante. También lo superé.

El tercero, previo a Mike, fue Zack. Admito, que estando a comienzos de sexto año, tenía muchas esperanzas con él. Duramos dos meses. Él fue el peor, me terminó porque se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, la cual yo sabía que era lesbiana. Él también lo sabía. Tres meses después, comenzó a salir con Trisha Kens.

Y por último Mike… De veras creí que lo nuestro iba en serio, pues éramos idénticos. Pero parece ser que me equivoqué. Otra vez. Sólo quisiera saber por qué es que él me terminó. ¿Por qué?

_'Potter'_. El pensamiento llegó a mí antes de que siquiera pudiera asimilar por qué. Pero luego recordé lo que me dijo Anna; "estaba hablando con James antes de irse para el frente". Claro que Potter estaba involucrado; había estado intimidándolo la última semana de clases, cuando se enteró de que salíamos. El idiota disfruta alejando a los chicos que coquetean conmigo desde lo de Zack. Mike tuvo que ser muy valiente como para soportarlo y pedirme una cita, y procuré que no se enterara de nosotros hasta que fue inevitable.

Me puse de pie bruscamente, totalmente cegada por la ira que mi creciente sospecha generaba, y salí de mi oscuro compartimiento para volver al vagón de los prefectos. Ignoré a la chica que me chilló cuando la pise, y me metí sin golpear en la sala donde Mike charlaba con Tyler.

Caminé directo a él, sintiendo mis mejillas arder del enojo, y escupí un: — Fue por Potter, ¿verdad?

No necesité que dijera que sí. Su mera cara de pánico fue suficiente. Simplemente giré sobre mis talones y me marché, con nuevo rumbo. Era como la quinta vez que recorría el expreso entero, pero no me importó. Fui directo a los lejanos, con James como blanco de caza.

Entre en el primer compartimiento de cortinas cerradas que vi, y atrapé a una pareja en pleno acto sexual. Eso hizo que abandonara la molestia unos segundos para sonrojarme, antes de cerrar la puerta con un "lo siento" y volver a estar furibunda. El segundo estaba ocupado por una chica de largos cabellos que leía un libro y que ni siquiera me miró cuando irrumpí su paz. El tercero daba refugio a una parejita de besuqueos más inocentes, que me gritaron en queja. Y finalmente, en el cuarto, estaba Potter. Tal como imaginé, besándose con una de quinto; Danna Simpson estaba en su mira desde el año pasado, y supe que para él significaba una gran conquista. Ella era como la niña virgen e imposible de Hufflepuff, con sus rizos dorados y sus mofletes siempre coloreados que le daban aires de querubín.

Iracunda como estaba, caminé hasta él, preparada para armar la escena más grande nunca antes vista, próximamente en 3D. Pero entonces cambié de idea. Si él me quitaba MI conquista, yo le quitaría la suya.

— James, ¿qué significa esto? — Espeté, entrando en mi fase de actriz paga. Reviví el curso que tomé en tercero a medida que le lanzaba a Danna una mirada asesina. Ella se encogió un poco. Potter sólo me miró confundido, pero al menos se separaron.

— ¿Qué dem…?— Pero no dejé que él terminara su frase.

— Escucha, niñita. Él es MÍO, ¿entendiste? Y no voy a tolerar que una mocosa me lo quite. ¡Que el mundo lo sepa! ¡James Potter tiene novia, y ella ya no soportará engaños! — Exclamé hacia Danna, lo más dramático posible.

Y sin previo aviso, tomé el cuello de la camisa de Potter y lo atraje hacia mí, estampando mis labios en los suyos como para aclarar que me pertenecía o algo así. Lo admito, fue increíble. Es decir, era un plan de venganza y, de hecho había hecho cosas peores para vengarme de él veces anteriores, pero aquella vez era diferente. Lo estaba besando. Frente a alguien más. Y él repentinamente me estaba volviendo el beso, así de perplejo como estaba -y probablemente molesto-, sin fijarse bien que se trataba de una Malfoy (cosa que él siempre gustaba recalcar), de Adhara Malfoy más precisamente.

No sé en qué momento se fue Danna, o cómo es que mis brazos terminaron alrededor de su cuello y los suyos en torno a mi cintura, o cuándo dejé que su lengua entrara en mi boca, ni por qué sentía que no podía despegarme jamás de él. Sólo sé que había pasado de estar pésimamente mal en casa, a entrar ilusionada en el tren, a terminar con mi novio, a llorar en un compartimiento a oscuras, a besar a mi némesis, todo en menos de dos horas. ¿Día movido? Un poco.

Solté a Potter de golpe, dejándolo igual de jadeante que yo, y mientras resucitaba a mis neuronas y trataba de calmar el golpeteo de mi corazón, dije: — La próxima vez que amenaces a alguien para que termine conmigo, no arruinaré sólo tu conquista del día, sino tu entera jodida vida, Potter.

Y con mi magistral advertencia, me marché del compartimiento, sintiendo sus ojos avellanados sobre mí hasta el último momento. Me hubiera gustado haber vuelto y besar a James hasta que llegásemos a Hogsmeade, pero mi buen subconsciente no lo permitía; de hecho, éste no dejaba de susurrar _'besaste a Potter, lo besaste, lo besaste, y te gustó'_.

_En fin. Como dije, ése fue el día que detonó todo. Y sólo porque tuve la excelente ocurrencia de unir mis labios con los suyos en un Lejano. Sí, lo sé, soy una gran idiota._

* * *

Bienvenidas todas! (Si es que alguien se pasa por acá(?). Pues aquí traigo el Prólogo, que me quedó más larguito de lo que pretendía. Y bueno.

Um... No sé qué más decir. ¿Dejen comentario? No, no es una pregunta, es un DEJEN COMENTARIOS O HAY LÁTIGO, TA CLARO? Bien.

Con mucho amor,

-Cabbi.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

**"Máscaras"**

**Narra Adhara**

Bien, todo está bien, todo está perfecto. Tengo que ignorar a Potter por el resto de mi patética vida, luego podré estar en paz. Sólo eso. Simple, ¿no? Pues no, no lo es. Creo que es más llevadero que mis amigas me miren con compasión luego de contarles de mi ruptura y, que Mike me lance vistazos de lástima entre bocados.

— Deja de moverte, Adha. ¿Estás nerviosa o algo? — Pregunta Rose a mi lado, sin molestase en bajar la voz. Me atrevo a dar una fugaz mirada a James, quien se sentó (oh, sorpresa) frente a mí. Efectivamente me está mirando fijo, tal como viene haciendo desde que bajamos del tren, sólo que ahora sonríe divertido. Inevitablemente me sonrojo. Me veo tentada de gritarle _'¡Ya olvídalo idiota! ¡Fue sólo un beso! ¡Tú besas al menos tres chicas diferentes por día!'_ Claro que no lo digo, sólo lo pienso.

— En absoluto, Rose— replico finalmente, diciéndome que estoy comportándome como una preadolescente. Me siento más erguida y alzo desafiantemente la mirada hacia Potter, clavando mis ojos directo en los suyos tal y como hice millones de veces… Entonces, ¿por qué ésta vez siento una bomba de mariposas explotar en mi estómago? Idiotas hormonas. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Potter? — Espeto descaradamente, llamando la atención de Savannah y sus perros falderos (sí, ella también está enamorada de Potter, como para apoyar la típica cosa de chica popular y fácil enamorada de chico popular e idiota). Él, sin embargo, no se inmuta, sino que sonríe más ampliamente.

— Sí. Labios hinchados. ¿Intenso besuqueo, Malfoy? — Cuestiona con malicia, provocando que mi corazón se acelere tres veces más de lo salubre. Sé que estoy potentemente sonrojada en este instante.

— Tú dime— repongo tajante, con la amenaza palpable en mi mirada. Él muerde su labio inferior, demasiado seximente para ser legal, y su mirada se demora unos momentos en mi boca antes de regresar a mis ojos para responder:

— Muy intenso.

_'Oh, hombre, decir eso y luego sonreír así debería estar prohibido'_. Al parecer Potter conquistó a mi subconsciente también.

EH, un momento, ¡él no me conquistó! ¡Ni a mí ni a mi subconsciente! ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Yo no caeré como las otras chicas! ¡No soy imbécil! ¡Y yo NO PUDE haber pensado que se veía sexy! ¡Qué ingenua!

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — Pregunta una pasmada Rose, con los ojos bien abiertos. Savannah también parece perpleja -y algo molesta. Le sonrío, quitando finalmente mis ojos de Potter.

— En absoluto— aseguro, y me dispongo a comer mi pavo con papas, ignorando deliberadamente al pelinegro frente a mí.

Y todo siguió bien por el resto de la noche. No vi a Potter entrar en la Sala Común luego de la cena, así que supongo que tuvo un encontronazo con alguna de sus chicas. Ya lo esperaba, aunque por alguna razón me desilusionó.

_'¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué golpeara tu ventana a medianoche montado en una escoba y confesara que tras ese beso está repentinamente enamorado de ti?'_. Tristemente, algo así había jugueteado en mi mente. Ahora sólo me siento estúpida, y me enfada el pensar que yo esperé _algo_ de Potter; no puedo dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama en medio de las penumbras. _'¡Merlín! ¡Fue sólo un tonto beso, él sigue siendo el más idiota de toda la escuela, tu archienemigo, el chico que odias desde antes de nacer!'_ Le di un punto a mi subconsciente por ser más razonable que yo, y luego me quedé dormida.

Los primeros días de clase son aburridos. Los profesores hacen pequeños repasos, o introducciones a los EXTASIS en mi caso. Además, debo soportar la elección de asientos, en la cual mis compañeros de casa parecen pelear por no estar a mi lado. Al ser cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres en Gryff, suelo sentarme sola.

Por eso me sorprende que al entrar en el aula de Pociones Fred Weasley no esté sentado con James, como suele suceder. Los Hufflepuff se dispersan de a pares, por lo que en las clases compartidas con los tejones siempre tengo un último banco restante para mí sola. No esta vez.

En la primera fila se ubican Savannah y Wendy, detrás de ellas se sientan Kevin y Neve (salen hace dos años), en la otra hilera están Frank y Dylan charlando animadamente con Fred, que se ubica en el banco tras el de ellos. Finalmente al fondo está Potter detrás incluso de los Hufflepuffs. Ajeno a sus compañeros, a las miradas curiosas y lascivas de Savannah, ajeno a todo excepto a mí.

O al menos eso parece, porque no deja de mirarme.

Lentamente me acerco, sopesando la idea de sentarme con Fred en lugar de con James, pero casi como si me leyera el pensamiento el Weasley tira su mochila en el asiento junto a él. Podría gritarle que no conspire en mi contra pero prefiero ser normal y ocupar el único lugar restante al lado de Potter, dando un largo suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué intentas, Potter? — Espeto sin miramientos, centrando mi mirada en el caldero vacío frente a nosotros. Casi puedo jurar que está sonriendo.

— Me descubriste, Malfoy— acepta, encogiéndose de hombros. Le lanzo una curiosa mirada de soslayo y vuelvo a ver el caldero. — Quería hablar contigo.

No puedo abstenerme a soltar un bufido incrédulo, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. No parece estar bromeando.

— ¿Sobre qué, exactamente? — Inquiero cautelosa. Él sonríe ladinamente, complacido con que cediera a su "charla".

— Estoy seguro de que sabes sobre qué.

— Lo dudo.

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? — Ofrece, y es mi momento para callar. Él ríe tranquilamente, mientras yo me sonrojo como una niña tonta. — Tomaré eso como un no momentáneo. Bien, ¿entonces? ¿Me dirás por qué se te ocurre repentinamente que eres mi _novia_ y me besas frente a Danna? — Inquiere, usando un tono que no llego a comprender al decir la palabra "novia". Me sonrojo aún más.

Afortunadamente, el profesor Sheppley entra en ese mismo instante, con su túnica amarillo chillón ondeando tras él y sus gafas doradas de marco fino bailando sobre el puente de su prominente nariz. Se para frente a la clase y, comienza a hablar sobre los ÉXTASIS y su desemboque en el resto de nuestras vidas. Perfectamente aburrido, pero perfectamente salvador también.

Nos indica hacer una poción de Amortentia señalando la página número 183, y mientras preparamos la elaborada sustancia (que nos llevará unas cuantas clases) Potter no dice nada más. Mejor así. Aunque es extraño, usualmente estaríamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

Claro que usualmente también pasa que él no pide hablar conmigo sobre un beso accidental.

No sé cómo, pero la hora pasa más lento de lo que nunca antes había pasado, y no puedo estar más nerviosa. Él parece empeñarse en que nuestros cuerpos se rocen en el menor movimiento, y eso no contribuye a mi cordura. ¿QUÉ INTENTA? ¡No hablaré del tonto beso! ¡Fue sólo una venganza! ¡Sólo eso! ¡Ni siquiera me gustó! _'No seas mentirosa, te encantó'_.

Claro que lo que piense mi subconsciente u otras partes de mí no tienen ninguna relevancia en mi decisión.

— Es suficiente, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? — Reclamo a la décima vez en que su mano roza mi rodilla, dejando de hacer lo que hacía. Me mira con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Idiota.

— Tocarme. Ve a buscar otra para eso, Potter. Sólo fue un estúpido beso y ya, ni siquiera quise hacerlo, estaba vengándome de ti por romper mi relación con Mike— mascullo entre dientes, echando más colmillos de duende de Cornualles de lo debido en la poción. Maldigo por lo bajo por mi error, y me echo sobre el caldero para retirar cuatro de ellos, ignorando el ardor en mi mano (que probablemente fue generado por la esencia de sirena).

Por suerte (algo que viene esquivándome hace tiempo), el profesor da por finalizada la clase en ese momento alegando que la próxima vez seguiremos con la preparación de la mezcla, así que no pierdo tiempo en ponerme de pie y escaparme de la sala. Claro que James-pesado-Potter me sigue.

— Él es un idiota, deberías agradecerme por eso— comenta, dando zancadas a mi lado mientras recorro los pasillos de Hogwarts directo a la sala de DCAO. Suelto un bufido.

— Debería golpearte por eso. De hecho, lo haré. — Levantó mi libro de pociones y le doy en el brazo con fuerza, pero él no parece inmutarse. Gruño y sigo caminando. — Es MI vida, Potter. No tienes por qué meterte en ella imbécil, — musito duramente, doblando bruscamente hacia la izquierda, dejando completamente atrás al resto de nuestros compañeros. Juraría que vi a Savannah lanzándome rayos láser con sus ojos cafés.

— Es divertido molestarte, Malfoy, — explica como todo fundamento, encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero de todos modos no quiero hablarte del idiota de tu exnovio. Es sobre el beso.

Me detengo en seco, girando sobre mis talones para mirarlo directamente; de todos los chicos de Hogwarts, siempre creí que Potter sería el último en querer hablar sobre sentimientos ocultos tras las acciones. Creo que nota que lo estoy asesinando con los ojos, porque se remueve un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó demasiado, Potty? Pues deberías dedicarte a recrearlo en tu cabecita hueca, porque no volverá a ocurrir jamás— gruño con decisión, dispuesta a acabar con el asunto ya mismo. Él se muestra herido una milésima de segundo, pero luego vuelve a mirarme con altivez y su usual ego inflado.

— No deberías estar tan segura, Malfoy. Soy James Potter. Todas caen— murmura en advertencia, comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario al aula de DCAO. Me recompongo rápidamente, indignada.

— ¡Yo no soy "todas"! — Exclamo enfadada, sopesando la idea de lanzarle un libro a la cabeza. Él se detiene unos instantes, y deduzco que está sonriendo.

— Lo sé. Eres Malfoy— afirma, y vuelve a caminar, perdiéndose en la curva del pasillo por el cual veníamos. Me dedico a mirar el lugar por donde se marchó boquiabierta, analizando a velocidades inhumanas la situación.

Él no acababa de ligar conmigo. No, imposible. Él es Potter, yo soy Malfoy. Por más estúpido que suene es así, naturalmente imposible. Mi padre me enseñó a odiarlo a él y a su familia incluso antes de saber hablar, yo no podía simplemente besarlo y dejar que me coqueteara como hacía con todas, como si yo -encima- fuera una cualquiera. ¡No! No dejaré que suceda.

Con nueva determinación, vuelvo a caminar hacia el aula de DCAO, olvidando por completo el extraño comportamiento de Potter. No me importa. Ni él, ni sus rarezas, ni las miradas asesinas que Savannah no deja de lanzarme mientras la profesora Obscure nos explica cómo se realiza un Patronus.

_Aquel primer día fue el más extraño de mi vida. Pero por supuesto, también podría decir -ahora-, que el mejor de todos. Incluso aunque en ese momento creyera que con sólo "querer" podría olvidar lo ocurrido entre nosotros en el tren. ¡Qué ingenua fui! Era imposible no notar que entre el idiota y yo había algo extraño, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos o algo así de cursi. ¿Química? ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Hechos ocultos durante la mitad de nuestras vidas que saltaban a la luz? Ni siquiera el día de hoy lo sé con precisión._

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada: Gracias por tu comentario 1! Jajajajajaja, vaya, me halagas! Gracias! Espero que te guste el cap ^^**

**Por otro lado; ¿no hay más lectores? ¿Really? :c **

**Saludos!**


End file.
